1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure of straddle type vehicle including right and left of side cowls arranged in front portion of a body frame with a cowl stay provided on the front portion of the body frame. A headlight stay supporting a headlight is attached to the cowl stay.
2. Background of the Invention
A motorcycle is known that includes a body frame, right and left of side cowls arranged in front of a body frame with a cowl stay (rear brace) provided on the front portion of the body frame. A headlight stay (front brace) for supporting a headlight is supported on the cowl stay with a part of the side cowl being supported on the headlight stay. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3509457. Both the side cowl and headlight are attached to the same headlight stay. A precise positioning of the joint portion of the side cowl and the headlight can be achieved. Moreover, since an upper panel and a lower panel arranged between the side cowls are fixed on the side cowl, the joint portion with the side cowl can be precisely positioned.
In a conventional structure, separate components are interposed between a side portion of the headlight and the side cowl. However, the structure which configures the joint portion of the separate component and the other components (such as the headlight and the side cowl) is not disclosed.
With a conventional structure, if the separate components are installed between the side portion of headlight and the side cowl, when both the headlight and the side cowl are attached to the headlight stay, the headlight stay is needed to be extended to the outer side in the width direction of the vehicle than the separate components. Thus, the width of the front portion of the side cowl would be increased. Increasing the width of the front portion of the side cowl causes a problem such as an increase in wind resistance and an enlargement of the cowl.